


Touch My Man Again and I'mma Cut You Up - Haruka Nanase

by Leviisthesexiestheichou



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviisthesexiestheichou/pseuds/Leviisthesexiestheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka has a large crush on Makoto.  When Kisumi enters town, he and Makoto go out for lunch.  When they come back, they announce to Haruka that they are together.  Haruka becomes majorly jealous and things began to happen.  And Rin also gets involved, interestingly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch My Man Again and I'mma Cut You Up - Haruka Nanase

Makoto and Haruka always walked to school and from school together. Haruka would always walk in between the ocean and Makoto for three reasons. One, Haruka loved the water. Two, he secretly was having mixed love feelings about Makoto. And three, he wanted to protect Makoto from the ocean because they both were well aware his huge fear of the ocean.  
But for some reason this walk was different. Haruka couldn’t identify what was different about it, but he felt it. He glanced up at the sky. It was a dark gray and large clouds were rolling in. Haruka loved it when it rained because he knew there was a chance he could get wet, but Makoto always had an umbrella and found a way to keep the little dolphin dry. Suddenly a few drops plopped onto the two teens.  
That’s what was different! Makoto didn’t have an umbrella. Makoto always checked the weather to see if it was going to be hot or cold to make sure both he and Haruka were wearing the proper clothes, and also to see if would rain so he could bring his umbrella. Makoto was almost always prepared for the weather. So it surprised Haruka when he noticed that Makoto wasn’t carrying one this time.  
Haruka glanced over at Makoto curiously. He didn’t seem to be bothered or even notice the water that the sky had spilled onto him. Another droplet planted onto Makoto’s hand. Makoto looked at him.  
“Did you feel that?” Makoto asked Haruka. Haruka only shrugged for his answer. Makoto sighed.  
“The weather channel didn’t say it was going to rain today. I should’ve brought my umbrella anyway. It hasn’t rained for a while. I’m sorry Haru” Makoto apologized. Haruka looked at the ocean. He wasn’t bothered by the rain so it didn’t matter to him.  
“It’s fine” he responded to assure his friend that there was nothing to be worked up about.  
“No it isn’t. Because I wasn’t prepared like I should be you might catch a cold” Makoto said with guilt rushing over him.  
“If I was really worried about that I would’ve just brought an umbrella myself. There’s nothing we can do about it now. So let’s just try to get home faster” Haruka said.  
Haruka was a very direct person. But he also wasn’t as careful as his large friend. Haruka was more carefree or as he called it “free”. He went with the flow and didn’t worry about anything.  
Makoto was the complete opposite. He always worried about Haruka and he almost always was prepared for anything. He was like a little angel on Haruka’s shoulder. He was always there for him and would always try to help him make good decisions.  
Haruka didn’t seem to notice most of what Makoto did for him. At times he found them excessive and unnecessary. He felt as if Makoto needed to mind his own business. He didn’t realize that without Makoto he would most likely be in terrible shape.  
It started pouring. Makoto lifted his backpack over his head to shelter him from the rain. He looked at Haruka as if to say “You better do it too” Haruka sighed and hesitantly lifted his backpack over his head too. Makoto gave him a soft smile. Haruka just looked away.

As they arrived in front of Makoto’s house thunder boomed into their ears. Makoto jumped in surprise.  
“We better get inside quickly” Makoto said.  
“I’m not in a rush” Haruka responded. Makoto sighed. Haruka started to walk up the stairs.  
“Oh Haru, I almost forgot to tell you!” Makoto exclaimed. Haruka stopped.  
“Kisumi is in town. He said his brother is joining the summer program again” he smiled.  
“Why would I care about that?” Haruka asked harshly.  
“Because Kisumi is your friend and I thought you might want to see him” Makoto answered.  
“He’s not my friend” Haruka snapped. Makoto was confused. He remembered how the three of them hung out together. Haruka didn’t seem to have a problem with Kisumi in the past, so what was the deal now? Poor oblivious Makoto.  
“What’re you talking about? We used to hang with him all the time” Makoto reminded him.  
“No you hung out with him all the time and when we did hang out with him I was the third wheel” Haruka replied. Makoto started to feel bad. He didn’t realize that Haruka was hurting.  
“I-I’m so sorry Haru. I never thought of it that way. I promise it won’t be like that anymore.” Makoto assured him. Haruka just stared at the ground and felt the rain pouring down on him.  
“It’s not a big deal so don’t make it one” he lied. Makoto nodded his head.  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then” Makoto said. He knew when Haruka needed his space and now was one of those times.  
“Yeah. Bye” Haruka ran up the stairs and rushed into his house. He was very upset. Baka Makoto just thought that he was hurrying out of the rain.

Haruka was feeling an aching in his chest, specifically his heart. He knew exactly why he was upset. He loved Makoto. And he knew Makoto and Kisumi would try to see each other. It worried him that Kisumi would steal Makoto away from him. Haruka wanted Makoto to be his. But he figured Makoto just thought of him as nothing more than a close friend. He could never tell Makoto how he felt. He didn’t want things to become awkward and ruin their relationship. Most of all he didn’t want to lose Makoto for good.  
Haruka sighed heavily and plunged his head under the water of his bathtub. He loved sitting in the bathtub. It helped him gather his thoughts and plus he loved the water anyway. He never wanted to move, but because he was human he needed oxygen. He lifted his head out of the water and gasped for breath. This was going to be a long bath.

Haruka woke up to the feeling of being pulled out of the bathtub. He had forgotten to get out and had fallen asleep in there. He didn’t realize he was in there for so long. Out of instinct his eyes flew open to see a rushed Makoto trying to get all of him out of the tub. Makoto seemed to be extremely worried. Haru didn’t see why he was. He didn’t see the harm in staying in the tub. The water loves Haru. It will not hurt him. That’s what he always thought.  
Makoto grabbed a towel and began drying Haruka off once Haruka was on his feet. He started harshly wiping his arms and chest.  
“What were you thinking sleeping in there?! You could have drowned Haru!” Makoto began to scold him. Haruka looked away.  
“That wouldn’t have happened” he assured him. Makoto sighed and let Haruka take the towel from him so he could dry himself off.  
“You don’t know that Haru” he said softly. He watched Haruka dry himself off. He thought. “I wouldn’t want to lose you…you’re my best friend” he said. Haruka winced. He wanted to be more than friends, more than best friends. But sadly that wasn’t going to happen so he was just going to have to get used to it. Haruka hadn’t felt this way before about anyone so he didn’t know how to handle his newly discovered feelings.  
Makoto saw him winced and began to feel bad.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scold you. You just really worried me. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I discovered you were dead, especially when I could have saved you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself Haru” Makoto said. He didn’t always tell Haruka how he felt, but he thought he needed to tell Haruka this because it was extremely important.  
Haruka’s eyes widened. He didn’t realize how much he had actually meant to Makoto. He looked down.  
“It wouldn’t have been your fault, so there’s no need to feel guilty” he started to say. He finished drying off and started hanging his towel up. “Besides, when I die you will move on and pretend I never existed”  
“H-Haru I would never…” Makoto was speechless. He didn’t know what to say to that. He knew in his heart that wasn’t true, but he didn’t know how to make Haruka see it too. He sighed and decided to drop the subject. It was rather dark.  
“Why did you come here anyway?” Haruka asked him.  
“Because I was going out to lunch with Kisumi and was seeing if you wanted to go. I rang your doorbell, but you didn’t answer so I decided to just go inside myself” he answered.  
“Oh…no” Haruka said. Makoto gave him a confused look.  
“What?” he asked him.  
“No I don’t want to go to lunch with Kisumi” Haruka clarified.  
“Oh come on Haru please. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him and I was really looking forward to us all getting together again” Makoto wailed.  
“I said no” Haruka said sternly. Makoto sighed. There was no getting through to him.  
“I guess I’ll go by myself” Makoto said defeated. Haruka started to feel that pain in his chest again. It felt like jealousy. He tried to play it off.  
“Okay” he said. Makoto gave him sad look. He began to walk out the door. He looked back.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” he asked Haruka.  
“Positive” Haruka responded without hesitation. Makoto nodded and left the bathroom. Haruka looked back at the tub.  
“Don’t get in the tub right away Haru! Eat something first!” Makoto yelled from the hallway, knowing fully well what Haruka’s first intentions were. Haruka walked out of the bathroom and decided to eat mackerel. He felt his stomach vibrate. He realized that he was hungry.  
Haruka trudged to the kitchen and slowly put on his apron. He had trouble tying the back of it for some odd reason. Suddenly he felt hands on his and he jumped.  
“What are you still doing here?” Haruka asked in shock.  
“I stayed to make sure you were going to eat” Makoto answered. Haruka groaned. He didn’t need a babysitter.  
“You’re not my mom Makoto. I can take care of myself” he said pushing Makoto’s hands away. Although he secretly liked Makoto’s hands touching his he would never admit that, at least not out loud. Makoto backed away and chuckled.  
“Okay okay you’re right. I’m not your parent. I’m sorry I’m just looking out for you” Makoto said. Haruka still fumbled with the strings, but eventually tied them.  
“Yeah well I don’t need your help” Haruka snapped back. He grabbed a frying pan and turned the stove on.  
“Alright I was just making sure. I’ll leave now” Makoto said. He walked out the door and left Haruka alone.  
Haruka noticed how quiet his house was. All he could hear was his breathing, his own thoughts, the stove and the draining of the bathwater. He stared at the frying pan and put mackerel on it. He watched it fry and turned it over. He began to season it as well. When he was finished he set it on a white plate.  
Haruka seated himself at the table and thanked for the food. He started eating a little piece of what he called heaven. He closed his eyes and relaxed. The fishy goodness was being chewed into mush and slid down his throat. He drank a bottle of water that happened to be resting on the table as well.  
When he was finished he decided to go on Netflix and watch season two of Kuroshitsuji. Kou had convinced him to watch the show. Of course her reasons for watching it were  
“Sebastian is just so hot omg” but after she explained the storyline Haruka was actually interested. He was even more interested in it when Makoto started watching it and said he liked the anime too. Not for the same reasons as Kou obviously, but he wouldn’t lie and say Sebastian was bad to look at.  
The show reminded Haruka of the time he had seen Rin in a tux. Sadly it also reminded him that he was flashed with the first and second year members of the Samezuka swim club wearing maid outfits and calling him “master”. Thankfully he missed the year Rin was in a dress. Not only would he have been murdered for seeing him in it, but he would never be able to get that sight haunting out of his head. Then again he did have to see Nagisa lift Momo’s dress and that was even weirder to him. It still amazed Haruka how people can call Nagisa innocent after he lifted up a bunch of dude’s dresses.  
Haruka curled into a ball on his couch and began watching the anime intently. He intended on finishing up season two so he could move on to season three and impress Kou and Makoto (mainly Makoto) by how much he actually knows.  
“That Alois kid is a douchebag. I’ll be glad when he dies” Haruka commented as he watched the show.  
Throughout the show Haruka would add some commentary and go get a new glass of water while the opening song played. It was dark out when he finished the last episode. He sat there silently.  
“Now that I think about it…Alois wasn’t an asshole” Haruka said softly. He finished drinking his now fifteenth glass of water. He made sure he had gotten every drop before he placed the glass in the sink.  
Bump bump bump  
Haruka walked over to his door curiously. He opened it slowly. He soon regretted ever doing that.  
“Hey Haru! Long time no see!” Kisumi greeted him. He hugged Haruka.  
“I have a doorbell” Haruka said annoyed. Kisumi pulled away and laughed awkwardly.  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t see that” Kisumi said bashfully. Makoto walked through the door panting.  
“You s-sure know how to run” Makoto said to him while trying to catch his breath. Kisumi giggled.  
“Sorry babe, I was just so excited to see Haru!” Kisumi enthused. A bomb went off in the back of Haruka’s mind and he was ready to explode. It had still not fully registered what Kisumi just called Makoto.  
“Babe?” Haruka asked. He looked at Makoto expecting an explanation. Kisumi put his arm around Makoto.  
“You didn’t know? It’s been three weeks now” Kisumi said. Haruka’s eyes widened in-fury.  
“Three weeks since what?” Haruka asked him coldly.  
“Since Makoto and I have been together! He didn’t tell you? I thought you were best friends” Kisumi was confused. He was sure Makoto would’ve told Haruka. Especially after it’s been three weeks!  
Haruka almost fainted after what he had just heard. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He checked to see it there was any wax in his ears to prevent him from hearing correctly. Makoto blushed and looked away. Kisumi pulled Makoto’s face to his and kissed him lightly.  
Alright that was it! No one kisses bae! Haruka had had enough. He glared at Kisumi and started to get ready to take a swing at him.  
“Well it was great seeing you again Haru! I have to get back home soon though so I better start heading out. I hope to see you again soon. Maybe we can catch up and stuff” Kisumi smiled brightly. He kissed Makoto again. “And I will see you tomorrow”  
“I can’t wait” Makoto mumbled. Kisumi pecked his lips one more time before he left. As he did Haruka slammed the door on him.  
“Haru I can explain-” Makoto started to say.  
“Explain what?! Everything is pretty self-explanatory. You’ve been dating Kisumi and you haven’t told me for three weeks!” Haruka said angrily. Makoto went quiet.  
“Why would you keep something like this from me?” Haruka asked in ire.  
“I didn’t know how you would feel about me being homosexual and being in a relationship with another man” Makoto said softly. He looked away with tears in his eyes.  
“Why would I care about the gender of the person you date? I thought you knew me better than that” Haruka said hurt.  
“I-I know it’s just….it’s just that people take it so negatively. And I didn’t want to lose you or make you feel awkward” Makoto said looking down.  
“Awkward how?” Haruka asked.  
“Well I see you naked often and you’re half naked when we’re swimming. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me because of my attraction to the male body” Makoto said embarrassed. Haruka sighed. Sometimes he really didn’t get Makoto. But it was hard to stay mad at him. He knew Makoto had a point. He stayed quiet for a minute.  
“I won’t feel awkward” Haruka finally spoke up. Makoto looked at Haruka with hope.  
“Really?” he asked in astonishment.  
“Yeah. And I respect your sexual preference whether it’s males, females, or both or whatever. Besides, I kind of have a crush on this guy anyway so I have no room to judge” Haruka said. He didn’t want to tell Makoto that his crush was on him, but he wanted to mention it to make Makoto feel better.  
Makoto looked at him curiously and smiled.  
“Really? Who is it? Maybe I can set you two up” Makoto said happily. Haruka knew that was never going to happen.  
“That’s okay. I’ rather you not” Haruka said. Makoto nodded and decided it was Haruka’s business.  
“So who is it?” Makoto asked again and nudged his shoulder.  
“I’ll tell you in three weeks” Haruka joked. Makoto smiled.  
“Yay! It’s a promise” Makoto said. Haruka didn’t agree to the whole ‘promising’ thing, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway.  
“This is awesome. We can go on double dates and stuff” Makoto enthused. Haruka smiled softly.  
‘You have no idea’ he thought to himself.

It had been a week since Kisumi announced that he and Makoto were in what Haruka called “A nasty relationship that didn’t deserve water-chan” and what Makoto liked to call “The most beautiful thing since sunsets”. They had their disagreements on a lot of things. Because Makoto was now with Kisumi, it was making it difficult for Haruka and Makoto to schedule time together.  
“I’m sorry Haru, but it’s our one month anniversary” Makoto had said yesterday. Today was a day for Makoto and Haruka. Haruka was excited to be able to spend the whole day with his best friend again. He waited patiently by the door.  
Ding ding ding  
Haruka rushed the door open and greeted Makoto.  
“Hey Haru” Makoto smiled and walked in. Haruka nodded and shut the door.  
“So what do you want to do today? I’m yours all day” Makoto smiled brightly.  
‘to fuck’ Haruka thought. He mentally slapped himself for almost saying that out loud.  
“Video games” Haruka confirmed. Makoto smiled.  
“I thought so. What game?” he asked.  
“Sims” Haruka answered. Makoto chuckled. He should have known.  
They set everything up and sat on the couch. Haruka made a sim that was supposed to be him, and a sim that resembles Makoto, but wasn’t Makoto no matter how much Makoto commented he has the name, hair, eyes and muscles. Makoto made a sim that was supposed to be him as well (which looked similar to the character Nakoto that Haruka had created to look like Makoto) and a sim that was Kisumi.  
“Haru I still believe Nakoto looks just like me” Makoto had said for the fifth time since Haruka had started playing.  
“Must be a coincidence” Haruka said as he tried to get Nakoto Sachibana to flirt with Smaller Haru. Makoto dropped the subject and watched him play.  
“How was your anniversary date yesterday?” Haruka asked while he controlled Nakoto.  
“Magical. He took me to a fancy restaurant and then a nice walk around the park” Makoto swooned. Haruka threw up in his mouth.  
“Did you guys do it?” he asked.  
“Do what?” Makoto didn’t understand what he was talking about.  
“Ya know, have sex” Haruka said nonchalantly. Makoto became a tomato.  
“H-Haru! You don’t ask people that!” he protested.  
“Well did you?” he asked again.  
“No! I’m not going to have sex with him by only the first month” Makoto answered honestly. Haruka was relieved. He didn’t want Kisumi to take his orca’s virginity. That was his v-card to take. Haruka manipulated Little Haru and Nakoto into having ‘woohoo’. Makoto stared at the screen.  
“Are you sure that isn’t supposed to be me. Because his name and face is similar to mine” Makoto said not fully convinced.  
“Just a coincidence” Haruka shrugged. Makoto stay quiet. Haruka handed the controller over to him.  
“Your turn” he said. Makoto smiled and began to play. He made him and Kisumi married and have three children named Maru, Hato, and Kisume. Haruka watched him play for about thirty minutes before he was having enough.  
“Let’s do something else” Haruka said abruptly while Makoto was in the process of having his Makoto and Kisumi sim woohoo for the third time. Makoto saved his game and looked at him.  
“What do you have in mind?” Makoto asked.  
‘We fuck’ Haruka thought. He shook those thoughts away.  
“Let’s watch something” Haruka said. He thought for a moment. This was perfect. He would choose an incredibly scary movie and Makoto would cling on to him the whole time.  
“Oh like what?”  
“Screams from Hell” Haruka suggested. Makoto’s eyes widened.  
“Y-you mean…the one about the souls that were d-damned a-and-“  
“Yeah that’s it” Haruka said cutting him off. Makoto looked uneasy.  
“I don’t know Haru. That might be too scary for me” Makoto said quietly.  
“It won’t be bad. Besides, I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you…I promise” Haruka declared. Makoto smiled weakly. He sighed.  
“Alright” he gave up. Haruka looked it up on Netflix and started to play the movie. Makoto grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Haruka glanced over.  
“Why are you holding that?” Haruka asked him.  
“I-it comforts me” Makoto admitted. Haruka mentally screamed. He was supposed to be the thing Makoto hugged and felt comfort from, not a stupid pillow. He rested his hand on Makoto’s. Makoto looked over at him quizzically, but said nothing. Makoto immediately felt much safer with Haru’s warm hand there, no matter how sweaty it was.  
As the movie played, Makoto was squirming and hiding his face in the pillow. Haruka was starting to feel guilty. It was because of his selfish actions that he was making his friend suffer.  
“We can stop watching it if you want” Haruka said softly.  
“N-no it’s okay. I don’t want to keep you from enjoying yourself” Makoto said still unsure of whether he should just gratefully take his offer or not.  
Haruka didn’t even have a true interest in the movie.  
“It’s getting boring anyway” Haruka said. He turned the TV off and stared at Makoto just shaking in fear. Around half way through the movie Haruka had taken his hand off of Makoto’s. He placed it back on his friend’s hand to give him comfort. He stopped shaking and looked up at Haru.  
“T-thanks Haru. You’re a great friend” he smiled softly at him. Haruka looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
After playing more video games and eating mackerel they both fell asleep. Haruka slept on the couch and Makoto slept on a futon beneath him. The night was nice and peaceful.

It had been three weeks since Haruka announced that he had a crush. Today was the day he would tell Makoto who he liked. He was NOT looking forward to it at all. He prepared himself. He would hold Makoto’s hands, look deep in his eyes and confess. After that he would lean in for a deep romantic kiss and they would live happily ever after. Unfortunately he did not prepare himself enough. Right after swim practice they began to walk home together. And the first subject was of course, Haru’s crush.  
“So who is it?” Makoto asked breaking the silence they had.  
“Who’s what?”  
“Your crush, who is it?” Makoto asked insisting he spill. Haruka looked at him. But guilt washed over him. He realized it wasn’t fair to Kisumi to take his boyfriend away from him and to put Makoto in such an awkward position. He began to panic.  
“Shunsuke from class 5” Haruka lied. Makoto looked shocked.  
“Really, Shunsuke? He’s known for sleeping around with women” Makoto said surprised. Haruka looked away from him.  
“Come on, tell me who it really is” Makoto said obviously not convinced by Haruka’s lame fake crush.  
“The truth is…” Haruka thought hard. He regretted the words that came out of his mouth. “It’s Rin” he lied.  
“Rin? I should’ve known. You did seem to really like him” Makoto chuckled.  
‘Since when?!” Haruka thought to himself.  
“Maybe I can set you two up together” Makoto smiled. Haruka’s eyes widened.  
“N-no, you don’t have to do that for me”  
“Ooh but I want to. I think you guys would make a cute couple” he giggled.  
‘As cute as a sack of fucking potatoes’ Haruka thought.  
“You really think that?” he asked trying to play along.  
“Of course” Makoto said. Haruka could hear a bit of jealously rising in his voice. “In fact, I’ll call him up tomorrow and set you two up” Makoto said. Haruka was mortified. He HAD to reach Rin before Makoto did.  
“Oh” Haruka stayed quiet. They walked the rest of the way home in their usual silence. Haruka was not looking forward to tomorrow.  
The second he walked in his house he ran for his cell phone. Haruka searched for Rin’s contact and started calling the number.  
He heard it ring.  
“Pick up pick up pick up” Haruka wished out loud. After what felt like forever he heard a rough “Hello this is Matsuoka Rin”  
“Rin! It’s me” Haruka said.  
“What do you want” Rin asked annoyed. Haruka blushed. Here goes nothing.  
“I have a crush on Makoto, but I told him it was you and he’s going to call you tomorrow to try and set us up” Haruka explained fast. Rin sat there for a moment. He swore he heard Rin mutter “What a fucking idiot” under his breath.  
“Okay. I’ll tell him I’m not interested” Rin said. Haruka sighed in relief.  
“Great thanks” he said. Suddenly his phone died. Haruka didn’t use his phone often so he didn’t see the point in charging his phone. He felt better knowing his problem was taken care of. He hoped tomorrow would go well.

Makoto stormed into Haruka’s bathroom the next morning.  
“Good news! You have a date!” Makoto smiled proudly.  
‘WHAT?!’ Haruka thought. He screamed internally.  
“What do you mean?” he asked trying to be as calm as possible.  
“Well I called Rin up and he said he would be happy to take you out. So you have a lunch date this afternoon at Karuka’s Café, get ready” Makoto said happily. Haruka got out of the bathtub. This was not what he agreed to and he didn’t know what Rin was pulling, but he didn’t like it at all.  
Makoto helped Haruka get dressed. Together they chose really tight jeans that made Haruka’s ass look nice and a low cut blue shirt that exposed his collarbones.  
“You look great Haru!” Makoto exclaimed. Haruka blushed slightly.  
“Whatever” he muttered.  
Haruka entered the café and saw Rin sitting at a window booth. He stormed over to him.  
“What the hell?” Haruka asked trying to keep his voice down.  
“I’m sorry. I was going to say no, but it’s hard to say no to Makoto. He’s so nice” Rin explained. Haruka’s anger washed away. He knew the feeling. He sighed and looked at the menu.  
“Might as well eat something while I’m here” Haruka mumbled while trying to find mackerel. “By the way, you’re paying” Haruka said.

“So how did it go?” Makoto asked Haruka eagerly.  
“It was fine I guess” he shrugged.  
“Maybe we can all double date sometime” Makoto suggested. The last thing Haruka needed was to spend an evening with Kisumi touching Makoto and being stuck with Rin. He felt repulsed.  
“I’ll set it up tonight. We can all watch a movie or something” Makoto said. Haruka wanted to vomit.  
“Yeah sure whatever” he said not enthused. 

Makoto waited outside the door for Haru. He had told him to be ready and out the door by 6:00. It was currently 6:15. He sighed. He was growing impatient. Haruka opened the door revealing an unbelievable sight. He was dressed in skin tight blue jeans, a tight, tight shirt with a dolphin on it that revealed his collar bones and he had some glitter thrown on there as well. Makoto gawked at him.  
“I’m ready” Haruka said softly.  
“Y-yeah of course” Makoto smiled. They walked to the train stop and waited.  
“You look nice Haru” Makoto said shyly. Haruka felt his cheeks heating up.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself” he mumbled back. They got on the train and met up with Kisumi and Rin in front of the theater.  
Kisumi kissed Makoto and took his hand. Rin leaned in to kiss Haruka, but was pushed away. Instead Haruka let Rin hold his hand and kiss his cheek.  
“So what movie are we seeing again?” Rin asked as they walked into line to get their tickets.  
“The Fault in Our Stars” Makoto said. Haruka rolled his eyes. Not this movie. He had been hearing about it way too much and heard it was really sad. The last thing he needed was for Rin to be sobbing on his shoulders the whole fricking time.  
They bought their tickets and popcorn and settled in their seats. The movie began shortly after. Throughout the movie Kisumi would sneak in a few kisses and hold Makoto’s hand. Haruka watched them and began to feel sad. By the time the movie was over Rin was in tears from the death and sadness and Haruka shed a few tears from seeing the one he loved with someone else.  
“Wow Haru. You were the last person I suspected to cry at this movie” Makoto commented. Haruka quickly wiped his eyes.  
“I’m not crying. I just got some salt from the popcorn in my eyes” he lied. Makoto chuckled lightly. They all left the movie theater.  
“I have to leave. My parents want me home now” Kisumi said.  
“Yeah I gotta leave too” Rin said. Kisumi kissed Makoto deeply. Haruka rolled his eyes. Suddenly he watched as Kisumi slid his tongue inside Makoto’s mouth. That was enough! He didn’t care how much Kisumi may have liked Makoto, Makoto was his first and no one was allowed to kiss him like that but Haru! Makoto pulled away gently.  
“Goodbye my love” Kisumi said sweetly.  
“Goodbye darling” Makoto said back. They kissed one more time before Kisumi left. Rin patted Haru on the back and left.  
After the train ride, they began to walk back home. It was silent, but uncomfortable silent.  
“I was thinking, the date tonight went really well. And I was hoping that we might have another one tomorrow if everyone is free” Makoto suggested happily.  
“No” Haruka said harshly.  
“No? Why’s that, I thought you enjoyed yourself?” Makoto was confused.  
“I can’t stand it anymore. I don’t like seeing you with him” Haruka stopped walking. Makoto walked passed him and turned around.  
“Why’s that? I thought you approved of us!” Makoto said. Haru winced. He took in a deep breath and decided to risk it all, his friendship, his love, his trust, everything.  
“I like you. And I don’t want to see you with anyone, but me. I know I said I liked Rin, but the truth is it’s you who has my heart. I don’t care about anyone else! You’re important to me Makoto. I-I love you…” Haruka declared. He started tearing up. Suddenly he felt warm hands lift his face up and a pair of warm soft lips resting against his. He blushed. Makoto pulled away softly.  
“I love you too Haru. Kisumi and I weren’t really together. We were just seeing if you would get jealous” he smiled softly and pulled him close. He kissed the top of his head.  
“I won’t be with anyone else but you. I promise” Makoto said softly. Haruka smiled brightly and hugged him back. They stood like that for what felt like hours, just inhaling each other’s embrace.  
“Be mine forever” Haruka mumbled into Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto tilted his chin and looked him in the eyes.  
“I was always and always will be yours”  
Haruka wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. This time he parted his mouth so he could feel Makoto’s tongue against his. Makoto slid his tongue in and explored the inside of Haruka’s mouth. Haru’s tongue felt the bottom of Makoto’s thick tongue. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and pulled him closer. Haruka bite Makoto’s lower lip and blushed. Makoto kissed down to Haru’s neck. Haruka gasped softly. He felt sharpness and wetness on his neck and noticed Makoto was sucking and biting on his skin. His breath hitched and he leaned his neck more into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto’s hand caressed the back of his head and guided him to tilt his head the other way. His head followed and Haruka felt Makoto repeating what he did on the other side of his neck. He pulled away. He had left purple bruises about the size of a Gatorade lid on his neck, three on his right side and four on his left side.  
Haruka blushed hard.  
“To mark my territory” Makoto explained. Haruka leaned his neck down and left two large hickeys on the right side of his neck.  
“To make sure everyone knows you’re mine” Haruka explained. They kissed passionately again. When they pulled away, they intertwined their fingers together and walked home together, in the good kind of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ever fan fiction, but I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
